


I'll wake with coffee in the morning

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, really nice domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Percy's had his last drink of coffee straight from the pot.





	I'll wake with coffee in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> These mugs exist. I saw them at the store. I did not buy them, despite taking a picture and pointing out how perc'ahlia they were. I am ashamed.

When he gets home from work, there’s a wrapped package on the table with a note addressed to him, and Trinket sitting mournfully by his food bowl, waiting for what might be his second dinner of the night. As Percy obligingly put food out for Trinket, he wracks his brain for anything he might have missed, like anniversaries or birthdays, and no it wasn’t February anymore. “What do you say, Trinket?” he asks while the dog happily eats. The note on the package simply reads, “ _Darling, I thought you were more refined than that so I bought these. Vex’ahlia._ ” She wouldn’t be home until later, after her shift at the animal hospital was finished.

Beneath crisply wrapped newspaper (because Vex was ever thrifty, even still), Percy found a box set of two mugs. “Unbearable till I’ve had my coffee?” he reads incredulously to Trinket. The dog wuffs and lays down under the table. The other mug simply had the word “Roar” on it, and both were decorated with standing bears. It was the most Vex’ahlia gift he had ever received from her. All because she’d apparently seen him drinking out of the coffee pot few days before. He looked at the stove clock and determined he had three hours before she came back. Three hours to do _something_ for her, or just to tinker in peace.

Those three hours pass by quickly, and he’s only aware of the passage of time because suddenly she’s draped herself across his desk. “Did you find my gift?” She picks up a pencil and inspects it innocently, as if she hadn’t seen the unwrapped box on the table.

“I do appreciate the thought of couples mugs, Vex, but we have regular mugs in the cabinets.” He sets aside his notebook and drawing compass and swivels the chair to look at her better.

“I wouldn’t have thought that a few days ago.” She scoots to the edge of the desk and kisses the very tip of his nose. “Besides, they’re cute, and you are terrible before your coffee.”

Percy stands. “I thought I was unbearable.” He steps back, nudging his chair aside, and offers a hand he knows she doesn’t need to get off the desk.

Vex groans but takes it anyway. “Yes you fucking are.”

He’s going to use that mug every day until she’s sick of seeing it, but it’ll be because she gets up early enough to make them both coffee in their disgusting matching mugs. _Gods_ , he loves her.


End file.
